50partiesfandomcom-20200213-history
1 of 50, Cape Town
Date: Saturday 15th September Venue: Deer Park Cafe, 2 Deerpark Drive, Vredehoek, Cape Town Time: From 5:30 pm - 10:30 at The Deer Park Cafe, a couple of talks throughout the evening (nothing formal - just some idea-sharing). Price: Free to attend, just pay for your own drinks and food Sponsors: * Ekhaya ICT has contributed R2000 * Stormhoek is providing the wine Who's Helping Out: Add your name to the list if you can help out - the more the better! Contact Dave (the guy at the top of the list) by email with ideas or sponsorship * Dave Duarte - dave@huddlemind.com * Heather Ford - heather@icommons.org * Max Kaizen - max.kaizen@gmail.com * Ian Gilfillan - 50parties@greenman.co.za * Jonathan Hitchcock - jonathan@vhata.net * Antoine van Gelder - antoine@g7.org.za (Can bring a small PA and a band) * Ashley Shaw from LightSpeed 2.0 - ashleyatlsdev.biz (Speaking about the End of Email) * Stelio Gouveia - stelio(at)skyrove(dot)com (Setting up a Wiki(d) Skyrove Wi-Fi Hotspot and giving out free vouchers!) * Zoopy - taking videos of the presentations We need help fulfilling the following vision: Gather about 100 people who have a shared interest in open-content and free-digital-culture in SA. * A cocktail party - snacks and vino * Some live music * Some talks (contact Dave@huddlemind.com if you'd like to book a 5min speaking slot) WikiMania 2008 Bid There will be a short meeting beforehand (starting just before 5pm?) to discuss the Cape Town WikiMania 2008 bid - please come along if you're interested. Music We have four musicians playing on the night: * Fletcher Beadon * Gaelin van Gelder * Tristan Waterkeyn * Matthew Gair Anybody who can help out with sound equipment, let us know. We need: * More microphones. You can never have too many mikes. * Leads. Lots of leads. We're always running out of leads. * A sub woofer with an amp to drive it. (>= 1kw) * An active crossover would go nicely with the sub but not essential. * DI boxes. What's needed? * Some people * Any sponsorship that will add value to the experience It's free to attend, but there are Party Rules Who's coming? Limited to 100 people - if you can't make it, please remove your name from the list so others can sign up... # Heather Ford # Dave Duarte # Sarah Blake # Steve Foerster # Jimmy Wales # Mark Surman # Melissa Hagemann # Julie Scott # Elaine Rumboll # Lisa Firer # Max Kaizen # Ian Gilfillan # Anthony Faull # Isa Jacobson # Jonathan Hitchcock # Eric Edelstein # Shelly Levin # Gavin Levin # Miguel dos Santos # David Mackie # Francois Loubser # Jeremy Thurgood # Pieter van der Lingen # One Laptop Per Child South Africa # Henk Kleynhans # Helen King # Brett Simpson # Althea Barry # Andrea Milwidsky # Katherine de Tolly # Mark Widdicombe # Adele Coetzee # Auke Slotegraaf # Stefano Rivera # Deon Erasmus # Tink Duncan # Kevin McCauley # Johann Botha # Tracy Baving # Fletcher Beadon # Jonathan Carter # Thomas # Russell Cloran # Lesley Andrews # Andy Rabagliati # Nikki Friedman # Catherine Lückhoff - MANGO-OMC.COM # Alan Alston # Le Roux Bodenstein # Karen Bruns # Simon de Haast # Bradley Knight # Martin Slabber # Melanie Voerman # Lisa Petrides # Eugene Smit # Lonwabo Jobodwana # Buntu Fihla # Joshin Raghubar # Tamsin Relly # Andrew Rens # Karien Bezhuidenhout # Ahrash Bissell # Philipp Schmidt # Joy Olivier # Delia Brown # Glen Verran # Jan Folmer # Lauren Beukes # Sam Christie # Jacques Marneweck # Adeline Biro-Levescot #Thabo Mukwevho # Jeanette le Roux # Canda Kincses # Wilbur # LeoN Nortje # Bolelang Rakeepile # Ernst Kuschke # Christiaan Stroebel # David Wiley # Tanya Odendaal # David McLennan # Dianne McNaughton # Dominic Riordan # Jaco Konig # Johann V. Coetzee # Darren Nesbitt # Neil Blakey-Milner # Frauke Stegman # Brian Benatar # Qhama Dayile # Bryn Divey # Paul Muspratt-Williams # Angela Muspratt-Williams # Kristina Davidson # Carel van Gend # MostFox List is closed at 100 people. Thanks for the support everyone:) If you didn't make it onto the list, don't worry because there will be another (and then some!) "Never doubt that a small group of thoughtful, concerned citizens can change the world. Indeed it’s the only thing that ever has". - Margaret Mead Category:Community